Nurse in the Wings
by Harmony Whisperer
Summary: Genevieve "Vivi" McCullough is a talented nurse who served in World War II. After civilian life, she finds herself back in the army, this time in Korea at the 4077 M*A*S*H. There she meets the dedicated doctors and nurses who save the lives of young men and civilians through "meatball surgery". Through it all, Vivi will find that they not only changed her life, but she theirs.
1. Background on the Protaganist

She never thought she would see the battlefield again, or behind one for that matter. After World War II while her efforts and those of millions of other women were praised, she was one of the ones that were thought she should now be married with at least two children hanging from her skirt. The husband would be the breadwinner while she stayed at home as the merry homemaker. Her career now finished.

No, that was not in the plans for Genevieve McCullough.

Genevieve, or Vivi as she was often called, could have been a doctor. But funds and the desire to be in the field quicker, brought her to nursing. She was top of her class in her New York City nursing school and became a registered nurse quite quickly. Her father, Daniel, could not help but have a hand in that. A surgeon of the highest caliber and a honorably discharged captain of World War I, he found that his little Vivi was more interested in playing triage than house. She was his only child, his wife and Vivi's mother Sabrina, found that conception for a second child was not in their cards. So any hopes for a namesake were all but lost.

But none of that matter to Daniel and Sabrina. Or at least on the surface. While Sabrina taught Vivi the fine arts of homemaking, Daniel had Vivi beside him watching a baseball game or tossing a football outdoors.

One fateful day Sabrina brought Vivi to Daniel's practice, a basket of lunch clutched in her little hands that she insisted on carrying. Thrilled to see his little family ushered into his office, he decided to make a pseudo picnic and put a large blanket that he grabbed from supply on the floor. As her parents started unpacking the items, Vivi, being the ever curious tot, climbed onto her father's desk chair where she saw an X-ray sitting.

"Picture." She uttered.

Daniel turned and laughed heartily as he watched his little girl's eyes scan over the picture of a broken arm.

"That's called an X-Ray, Vivi." He said.

"'s-ray." She repeated.

Daniel got up and lifted his daughter from his chair. Placing her on his lap he started explaining it to her.

"Yes, it's a picture taken of bones." He said. Giving her arm a playful squeeze, he explained that it was a broken arm of a boy that had fallen on his bike.

"Danny, no, you'll frighten her." Sabrina scolded. "Bring her here so she can eat."

Daniel obliged, but that was the start. When he came home that day, the first thing Vivi asked him was to see an x-ray. And the day after that, and the day after that, until Daniel found himself bringing X-rays home. Down the road when she was of age she began begging him to take her to work with him instead of going to elementary school.

She was noticed by her teachers as extremely bright, but easily bored. When they got to science and math her attention span came back. When she asked to visit the bathroom, she would visit the school nurse instead and pester her with questions with medical questions, to the point Vivi would have to stay after school and write that she would not bother school nurse twenty times.

When she reached high school and many of the girls and some of the boys in Biology bucked at the idea dissecting a frog, Vivi took it with vigor, to the point she was dissecting too well her teacher noticed. It was practically flawless, especially for a high school freshman. Her parents were alerted later that evening by a proud Biology teacher who thought Vivi showed great promise and recommended Vivi spend her high school career exploring the sciences.

Daniel was beaming with pride, Sabrina was worried. She wanted the best for her little girl and was glad Vivi took her education seriously, but it was not easy being a woman in a man's world, even in the good old US of A. Sabrina too had big dreams and came over from Italy in the early twenties with the desires of being a famous actress on the big screen. What she found were hard times and any jobs she could take and in not so great places. She ended up being a lounge singer for a time until she met Vivi's father not too long after. She felt like Vivi needed to also be more social, more open to friends and even boys. She did not want Vivi to canvas this world alone. A spinster who no one would come to love because they were too busy being more than what a woman should be.

It was no lie that Vivi was a lovely girl both inside and out. She had inherited her Italian mother's hair color of chocolate and soft green eyes, with her father's Irish porcelain skin with a few freckles here and there. Her figure too was easy on the eyes even if she was a tad short in height. There were boys who came around, but often became bored of the fact that Vivi would rather memorize the Periodic Table of Elements instead of neck in the library or that should would actually rather go home and study about germs instead of go parking somewhere late at night.

She was no prude by any means and the boys that did pique her interest were able to sway her from the book to romance. When she went to nursing school, she did have her own love affairs, but never strayed to far from education. If she wasn't at school she was at her father's practice becoming more and more involved in his work. Daniel liked having his daughter by his side, even in the operating room. He thought the first time he brought Vivi in to see a surgery close up would make her sick, but instead she just watched with fierce and focused eyes. Soon enough, she was assisting him.

* * *

Then World War II came and the horrors with it. With every story of human degradation came more men wanting in. Including Daniel. Oh Sabrina was so mad when she found out he re-enlisted, but also knew he was needed and was thankful that instead of a gun was given a scalpel. Daniel was shipped off to Panama and then Germany just after Vivi had graduated nursing school and landed herself a job at a local hospital.

Until the Red Cross and the Army came calling for her in 1943. Sabrina nearly lost her mind when she found out what Vivi had done that she didn't speak to her daughter until the day Vivi had shipped off. It was because of a letter Daniel had written to her.

_"We can't keep her home forever my darling and this war, I'm sad to say is more than is being reported. Vivi is strong willed and skilled. Along with your beauty, she has inherited your sense of compassion. And I am not saying this because she is our daughter, I am saying this as a doctor, we need her. I may even see to it that she join me and my unit, though I cannot make any promises. Our daughter should not be shielded like many of her friends are, from truths and ugliness nor should be treated as a fragile flower. I know her leaving, including mine, is selfish on our parts because we have left you. But trust me darling, and I am sure you know, this war is bigger than all of us."_

And with that letter clutched to her, Sabrina let her daughter go.

Boot camp for Vivi at Fort Meade, was actually very eye opening and she developed a strong sense of military discipline and she praised it went she wrote home and to her father. Her father though in his letters told her not to let it take over her.

"_Vivi, remember, you are a nurse, not a soldier on the front lines. Patients, especially wounded young men, need your care in both a medical and compassionate sense. For some you will be the first caring, even female eyes they have laid on in a long time. Do not bark at them like a C.O.. Let them cry, scream, hold their hand. A listening ear. Be the pseudo friend, sister, maybe even mother. Remember pumpkin, you are seeing what happens at the end of a battle whereas they are seeing even worse._"

Lieutenant Genevieve McCullough would learn that when she was stationed to Germany and even more so in 1945 when liberation finally began.

* * *

She thought she had seen the worst when wounded boys were brought to the table, she had no idea of true horror when she, her unit, some press, and the American army flooded the gates of the concentration camp Buchenwald. The smells, the mud and muck, and then the people, so many people, and children, all reduced to pure skeletons. Dead bodies strewn about naked and bony. Coughing, shaking, unable to stand. few were even remotely healthy. Gas chambers, ovens, bullet casings.

Everyone was affected. Even the most hardened of generals could be found vomiting at the sight. Vivi was just frozen, her legs and feet like lead as she went from one prisoner to the next. Some dying right there in front of her, the pure adrenaline of the word "freedom" causing their heart to arrest.

It was pure luck that her father too would be brought to aid the concentration camp, but even he could not be the strength Vivi needed. He uttered so many "Jesus, Mary and Joseph's" as he and Vivi worked side by side, but he was found at night guzzling down cheap liquor to get his mind to sleep. He thought World War I was awful, this was pure mass destruction. Vivi found herself chain smoking as much as possible to settle her own nerves. She got drunk here and there with fellow servicemen and women, but the hangover the next day was even worse than the nightmares that kept her awake. Both father and daughter knew that their lives would never be the same as the war finally came to end, but they also knew they could not let the horror of what they saw be brought back home to Sabrina. They were going home, this was hopefully the end.

* * *

And it was for awhile. Nuremburg took care of the Nazis that were captured. Daniel went back to his practice after his promotion and second honorable discharge. Vivi went back to the hospital she had first started at and worked as an Emergency Room nurse. While she was reaching her mid-thirties it did not mean her looks and charm had gone out the window. She was courted by quite a few men. But it seemed she might be engaged soon to a young lawyer named Matthew Dawes she had been seeing for over a year and a half.

But the arrival of the 1950s brought new trouble. But this time it wasn't Germany or Japan, it was Korea.

And Vivi could hear the army calling her again.

This time to the 4077 Mobile Army Surgical Hospital.


	2. Vivi Comes to Korea

Vivi McCullough stepped off the military plane and was ushered into the small airport to await her ride to the 4077th. Though a bit worn from the long journey, the last few weeks since she had re-enlisted brought a sense of need, something she had not really felt back in the states for awhile. The hospital she had worked at, while rewarding, was becoming a bit, well, crowded. She was constantly under the pressure that good nurses were to be seen, not so much heard. If Vivi noticed something in the ER, that a doctor did not, she was quickly silenced. After all, she was only a nurse. Just hand over the instruments, do the vitals, and follow all orders.

When she had worked with her father back in Europe and at his practice, he had given Vivi more leniency. In fact, there were times he challenged her if the patient was not in any distress. Just because she was "just a nurse" did not mean she was her vision was all. If the patient was doing well during surgery and the need for Dr. McCullough was imminent, he handed the surgical tools over to Vivi, not to close or stitch, but to actually complete the operation herself. Most were minor, but others required skill. Skill that Vivi had been taught by her father, not the nursing school. He wanted his daughter to be prepared in the art of surgery. Doctors scoffed, but Vivi proved them wrong.

In fact, it was Dr. McCullough's way of with most of his nurses. He had watched his colleagues all but demean the female nurses when they indeed were correct in the course of action. Being the father of to his only daughter, the urge to protect her was strong. But he also knew that she was now grown, she had to fight her own battles, which was why he did not want Vivi to join him at his practice when she graduated nursing school and then returned from Europe. Vivi could not be coddled. But he felt to his nurses, especially ones like Vivi with strong focus, should be asked questions, give answers, even do a bit of operating themselves.

And now here she was in Korea, her uniform pressed and proper, her suitcase by her side, working on the Korean words she had been taught by Mr. Lee back in New York.

_Bit of background:_ Mr. Lee ran a small food store and his wife did laundry and some cooking. They had come over just before the war and befriended the McCulloughs when they one day came to his shop to see his wares. Seeing the small family needed some help, especially with the prejudice by those who were "pure blooded American" Sabrina gladly paid Mrs. Lee, her name Ji-Yoo, for laundry services once a week and Mr. Lee or Sang-Chul introduced them to Korean dishes. When Vivi was told she needed to stop smoking as her lungs were becoming Swiss cheese (not the medical term, but might as well have), Sang-chul provided her with a special Korean remedy for lung ailments to drink. It's taste was one to be desired, but had indeed done the trick. She loved going to that shop often and talk to the sweet couple who she could tell longed for home. They too enjoyed the young woman taking an interest in their country, and treat them with respect, especially now since they were often harassed because of the now occurring war. When she told them she was going to Korea, Sang-chul and Ji-yoo nearly packed a second suitcase for Vivi to take with her full of Korean treats, papers upon papers of English to Korean translations so she could communicate with any locals, and medicines and salves of all kinds. They too asked her to write, maybe she could find out about their own families.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see a young be-speckled man looking down at her.

"Uh Lieutenant McCullough ma'am?" He said with a slight shake.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um, I'm Corporal Radar O'Riley." He said. "I'm from the 4077th, the Colonel requested I come pick you up."

"OH!" Vivi said and extended her hand. "Sorry about that corporal! I was a bit lost in thought. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah you too ma'am." Radar said nervously shaking her hand and then picking up her bag.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Vivi said.

"Sorry ma'am." He said. "It's my job though."

Vivi shrugged and followed the young man to the jeep. He opened the door for her and put her bag in the back. He then got into the driver seat and off they went.

* * *

For the most part, except for the loud engine and bumpy road, it was a quiet ride. Vivi examined her driver and deduced he could be no more than late teens, early twenties and a bit of a nervous Nelly.

"So is Radar your real name?" She asked.

"Oh no, ma'am." He said. "It's actually Walter. Radar they nicknamed me because I can detect choppers before anyone else can."

Vivi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That's quite a talent." She said. "It's good to have an early warning system."

Radar smiled a little.

"Thank you ma'am."

When she had worked in World War II many of the soldiers were her age. Now it dawned on her that the wounded she would be working with now could practically be her own child, if she had been so inclined in her own teen years. She realized that while army decorum was in order, she heeded the words of her father.

_"Be their pseudo friend, sister, even mother."_

Vivi then turned to Radar.

"You don't have to be formal with me Radar." She said. "Or would you prefer corporal?"

Radar turned to her and slightly gulped.

"Oh Radar is fine ma'am."

Vivi grinned.

"Well then you can call me Vivi." She said. "My real name is Genevieve, but I've been called Vivi since as long as I can remember!"

"Okay ma'am." He said.

Vivi rolled her eyes.

"So what's the 4077 like?" She asked.

"Oh, it's, it's something." He said. "Food's okay if you don't have a weak stomach, our doctors and nurses work really good when they aren't arguing. Living conditions are okay if you don't mind leaky tents and cots. The O.R. Can be a bit scary sometimes what with all the blood and all. Oh and we hold movie nights and lectures and stuff in the mess tent!"

Vivi raised her eye brows. Heh, sounded like Germany to her.

"Sorry ma'am." He said. "Not trying to scare you or anything."

She smiled.

"Don't worry Radar." She said. "This is actually not my first war. Trust me, everything you are describing I am familiar with. Granted it's been awhile, but I'm sure it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget."

"Ah here we are! Radar said pointing.

Vivi looked to see them driving through an open post saying right at the top 4077: Best Care Anywhere. Soon she could make out the tents and the small dots of green and grey becoming people as they entered the camp. Radar stopped the jeep in the middle of the camp.

"Major Houlihan would like to meet you as soon as possible." He said. "She is our head nurse."

Vivi got out of the car and surveyed her surroundings. Indeed her civilian hospital nurse immediately was morphing into her army nurse persona."

"Lieutant McCullough I presume?" A stern, female voice erupted behind her back. She turned to see a blond woman, mid to late thirties, the face of determination, and the stance of a general facing her. Vivi immediately saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" Vivi saluted.

The woman returned the salute.

" I am Major Margaret Houlihan, chief nurse here at the 4077th. I will be your commanding officer" She said. Vivi could tell the woman was examining her without so much as moving her eyes. But Vivi knew regulation and she was not to break any protocols.

"Yes ma'am." She said standing straight and staring at the strong willed nurse. She could immediately tell Major Houlihan was not one to be bothered with.

"I have read your credentials Lieutenant and you come highly recommended. So, I expect that you will abide by army and medical regulation. I do not tolerate insubordination of any kind while under my command." She said. "I expect my nurses to perform at the highest caliber and you may see while you are here that some do not follow such rules. I will hope that you will not be swayed to do the same. You will address me as Major and the doctors as Doctor or by their rank. I expect that this will not be a problem?"

"No ma'am." Vivi said. "Request permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

Vivi extended her hand.

"It is a honor to meet you Major." She said with a smile. "I promise I will not let you down!"

Margaret looked at the woman, but shook the extended hand. She had to admit, McCullough was earning points so far. Out of all her nurses, this one seemed to have more military-esque personality. It was about time someone had some appreciation for the army.

Margaret turned to Radar who had been standing idly by, like a statue.

"Corporal!" She all but yelled.

Radar nearly jumped.

"Yes sir!" He yelled saluting.

"Ma'am!" She said flustered.

"Yes ma'am sir!" He said.

Margaret sighed.

"Please take the Lieutenant's bags over to the tent by nurse Kelleye's." She turned to Vivi. "You are lucky Lieutenant, you came at a time where you could occupy a single tent. Showers are down the right. Please freshen up and then report to my quarters. I understand you have had a long trip, but I would like to go over the rules and duties that will be assigned to you."

"Yes Ma'am." Vivi said.

"Dismissed." The Major ordered and Vivi turned to follow Radar to her tent.

"Wow." Radar said. "I think you impressed the major ma'am."

Vivi shrugged.

"She's my commanding officer, it is important to obey her and treat her with respect."

They started walking by The Swamp where unbeknownst to her two pairs of beady eyes were watching carefully.

"Ooo, look at that new nurse Hawk!" Dr. Trapper John McIntyre said, a martini between his fingers, his curly hair a bit messed and smile crooked with plotting. "Not a stunner like Able, but still easy on the eyes.

"I must agree there my fellow." Dr. Benjamin "Hawkeye" Pierce also watching with glee, a martini too in hand, his dark thick hair smoothed slightly.

"What'dya say." Trapper said. "Intercept from Radar and give her a warm welcome to the 4077.

"Jolly good idea!" Hawk said and both guzzled down their martini's and walked out of their tent just as Radar and Vivi were a few feet from her quarters.

"Well, well what do we have here!?" Trapper said as they closed in on the pair.

"Radar, please tell me you weren't thinking of not introducing us to our new nurse here." Hawkeye said as they both squeezed their way to Vivi's side.

"Uh well Sirs, Major Houlihan requested I show the Lieutenant her quarters."

"Oh come now." Trap said throwing a mustard robed arm around Vivi and Hawk a red robed one around Radar and turning them both in the direction of the Swamp.

"How dare the major not allow us to meet our new surgical nurse!" Hawk said. "After all, we are going to be working together."

He took Vivi's hand and kissed it gentlemanly.

"Dr. and Captain Benjamin Hawkeye Pierce at your service madam."

Trap took her other hand and he too kissed it.

"Dr. and also Captain Trapper McIntyre my dear lady."

Radar was beginning to get nervous, if Major Houlihan caught the two of them already trying to carouse with a nurse, a new one, she would have his behind.

But Genevieve just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm Lieutenant Genevieve McCullough." She said. "Glad to meet you both."

"You must have had such a long trip." Trapper said. "Please come to our tent and unwind a little!"

"Uh sirs!" Radar said as he held Vivi's bag and raced behind them. "Please the lieutenant needs to be freshened up before she meets Major Houlihan for orders."

But Genevieve was no dummy. She knew what was happening and would oblige for a few moments.

"It's alright Radar, I don't mind getting to know some of the staff quickly. I promise I will not leave the Major waiting."

But Radar was not to be deterred. He had taken enough flack from both Majors Houlihan and Burns and for once did not want to be on the receiving end of their wrath. If she was going to the Swamp then so was he.

They approached the large tent and Vivi was ushered inside.

"Love the décor." She said. "The hanging sweat socks add to the ambiance."

"We were interior decorators before we were doctors." Trapper said.

"Yeah, The Pierce and McIntyre Army Tent Design Studio!"

Vivi laughed as she offered a martini. Her eyes then locked on the makeshift still. Crude, but obviously very cleverly done.

"Forgive me doctors if I do not partake. As Radar said I am due for duties and as such I do not want to make a bad impression on my first day here.

"You will find my dear Genevieve that bad impressions are also the most fun!" Trapper said.

"Well not for me." She said smiling. "But while off duty, I do suppose you can call me by my nickname, Vivi."

"Ah a name the sweetest rose cannot compare!" Hawk said.

"Oh brother." Radar uttered.

Vivi laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open and an angry man immediately approached Hawkeye and Trap.

"Alright, which one of you rats did it!?" He yelled.

"Did what Frank?" Trapper said sipping his martini.

"You know every well what." He said glaring. "Who overrode my command that my patient in post-op be sent home instead of back to the front where he belongs!"

"Who's he talking about?" Trap asked.

"Lewis." Hawk said. "You know the kid whose leg was mangled and a concussion the size of San Francisco."

"And yes I overrode that command Frank." He said. "The kid's leg was one step away from amputation and his head right now is still clearing from the fog that came when he fell back into the trenches! He needs intense physical therapy, first in Tokyo, then home."

"Tokyo will take care of the PT and then he will be fit for command." Burns said. "You want to send every soldier home just because of some dizziness and busted leg, this is a war for crying out loud!"

Vivi watched the argument with wide eyes until Radar motioned for her it was time to leave. Quietly she began to tiptoe, but Burns caught her in the corner of his eye.

"Hold it!" He yelled and approached her red faced and suspicious.

"And just who are you?"

"Lieutenant McCullough." She said. "I just arrived to this unit a half hour."

"Well LIEUTENANT!" He barked. "I am Major Frank Burns."

The word Major sent off her automatic response. She saluted and stood straight.

"Apologies Major!" She said. "I had not known."

"Well now you do." He said. "And already I am disappointed in you Lieutenant. It is quite unbecoming for a new nurse to just enter a male officers tent and carouse with the staff. Consider this a demerit, and on your first day too, quite disappointing."

"But sir!" Radar began to argue.

"Aw come off it Frank." Trapper yelled. "Hawk and I all but maneuvered her over her, but she has been nothing but a perfect lady! She doesn't deserve a stain on her record because you are sore over the fact we went over your head."

"Yeah the only carousers were us." Hawk said.

Vivi turned to Burns.

"Permission to speak freely Major?"

Nearly all three men in the room raised their eyebrows at such a militaristic request.

"Granted Lieutenant."

"Thank you sirs." Vivi said. "But Major Burns, you are correct. If you feel that my actions were unbecoming of a nurse then I must pay for my actions. But rest assured sir I did not act in anyway that would sully my behavior as a nurse. The captains did offer me a welcoming drink, but I will be on duty soon and I am due to meet with Major Houlihan shortly so I declined. I will understand if you report my actions to her. But please Major, understand, all they did was introduce themselves as the surgeons I will be working with. I feel it is important for both morale and education that I get to know the staff. Had you been in here Sir, I would have done the exact same thing. I apologize for any wrong doing."

She stood straight and looked at Burns, the determination in her face and the fact that she had pulled the army card seemed to calm him.

"She didn't touch the booze Frank and all we did was talk." Hawk said.

Frank sighed and turned back to Vivi.

"Alright Lieutenant, you have made your case." He said. "I will not for the time being report this incident. But if I were you, and Major Houlihan will make this case too, you stay away from these two louses."

"Louses, I thought we were rats?" Trap said.

"So who is which?" Hawk asked

"Whose furriest?"

The two compared arms.

"Oh blow it out your noses." Frank sneered

He turned back to Vivi who had secretly giggled but immediately went back to position.

"I am telling you Missy those two will make your career as a nurse flounder."

"Oh so she's the flounder, can we go fishing and try to catch her?!" Hawk asked

"Bet she'd make a lovely dinner." Trap said with a sly smile.

"SHUT UP!" Burns yelled over his shoulder.

"Do I make my self clear Lieutenant?" He said shakily.

"Yes sir!" She said. "And thank you!"

"Good." He said. "Dismissed."

Vivi saluted and nearly ran out of the room with Radar at her heels.

* * *

"Phew ma'am, you really stood up to Major Burns." He said as they all but ran to her tent. "That whole military thing and saluting, if there is one thing he likes, is a soldier."

"Well that's the thing Radar." She said. "I'm not a soldier, but I was taught to show respect to my commanding officers. However, I have a sneaking feeling that Major Burns is not going to be easy to deal with.

"With all due respect ma'am." He said as he placed her suitcase on her bunk. "You don't know the half of it.


	3. Meatball Surgery

"If there was one thing Genevieve McCullough had, it was willpower. Even in the most trying times she could steady herself and most of all, know when to keep her mouth shut, even when every fiber of her being was screaming to speak out. That was how it was about two hours into her first day at the 4077th. Just after she had met Major Houlihan for duties, routines, and tasks, Radar made the famous yell.

"CHOPPERS!" He screamed before the slightest sound from the air could be heard.

Major Houlihan wasted no time in putting Vivi to work. She came with high regards, then prove it, was Major Houlihan's thought process. Vivi was to assist, of all people, Major Burns who thankfully did not utter to her Vivi's earlier indiscretion.

"Okay ladies and germs, bring out the first contestant."

Vivi looked up and saw Captain Pierce making his way to a table. Soon enough the boys were brought in, bloody, broken, some unconscious, some moaning in the throes of pain and beginning effects of morphine and other analegesics. In the process of everyone getting prepped, Colonal Henry Blake came in. He displayed a comforting yet professional demeanor that Vivi felt a bit relieved to see and as she would soon learn become a bit "too comforting" after the alcohol kicked in when they were outside the operating room.

"Her thoughts quickly changed to the soldier brought to Major Burns table. He was a complete mess and probably no more than twenty years old. His innards were nearly exposed has the bandages were lifted from his abdomen. In her mind Vivi was x-raying this boy, abdominal perforations, definitely some broken ribs, possible kidney damage, definitely shrapnel needed to be pulled.

Immediately Major Burns was barking orders to her and Vivi complied. She watched intensley as Burns began operating. But as he continued, Vivi felt herself beginning to perspire. Major Burns was moving way too fast, too fast even for army surgery. While his stitches were tight, they had a bit of a sloppiness to them. It got worse as Vivi noticed Burns was not checking for schrapnel as thoroughly as he should. In the corner of her eye she could make out small bits still protruding out of the boys intestine.

And as it continued, her nerves turned to annoyance. Major Burns was easily irritated and would screech loudly in her ear almost every time Captain's Pierce and McIntyre would try to lighten the mood.

"Ah everyone." Captain McIntyre called out. "Have you all said hello to our new nurse, Miss Genevieve? Give us a wave dear!"

Vivi kept her eyes on the patient, but acknowledged by a small wave of her free hand as the nurses and doctors gave her greeting. As much as she wanted to acknowledge them she knew Major Houlihan was watching her and made sure to stay focused.

"Miss Genevieve also known as Vivi hails from somewhere in the good ole U.S. Of A. Brunette, green eyes, and about the height of Radar, measurements we hope to find out later!"

"Enough flirting Captain Pierce!" Margaret yelled.

"Sorry Hot Lips, I didn't mean to take attention away from you. Major Houlihan's measurements are.."  
"PIERCE!" Burns yelled. Vivi thought her ear would bleed. "Leave the vulgarity out of the operating room!"

"I would never call a woman's figure vulgar!" Hawkeye said as he stitched away at a head wound. "Margaret, you have lovely figure."

Major Houlihan blushed angrily as the staff broke out into laughter. Even Vivi with her head down stifled an inaudible chuckle.

"COLONEL BLAKE!" She screeched.

"Alright, settle down Pierce." He said as he pulled pieces of shrapnel from a boy's leg. "Nurse McCullough, it is a pleasure to have you here. After surgery please come see me in my office so we can go over the rest of the formalities."

"Yes sir." Vivi said.

"I already went over the formalities with her Colonel." Margaret protested.

"He means the good formalities." Trapper said. "You know, where we treat her like a human being?"

"Now that is enough." Burns hollered. "Major Houlihan gave this lieutenant everything she needs to know. Last thing we need is another nurse corrupted by the likes of you."

He pulled up a stitch.

"Nurse McCullough, I hope you will take Major Houlihan's guidance seriously. It may not seem like it from some, degenerates, but we take our jobs here very seriously. You maybe a woman, you maybe a nurse, but you are in the army and as such you should adhere to army rules."

"Yes doctor." Vivi remarked. But she could feel it. The insult, the nerve. Vivi had suddenly been risen above the other nurses and she feel their anger and she could not blame them. Major Burns treated the seasoned nurses as second class because they displayed human emotions. They laughed, they joked with Hawkeye and Trapper, but they also displayed efficiency and skill. Efficiency and skill which Frank only saw in Major Houlihan, among other things. They were not his rank, so he they should obey. It was the old adage, women were meant to be seen, but not heard.

* * *

As the night would wear on, Vivi found Major Frank Burns to be, well, unbearable. He wasn't the first pompous doctor she had worked with, but what really bothered her was his technique. He was too quick, not thorough. It got even worse when she noticed a piece of shrapnel, while not very noticeable, was still lodged in a soldier's arm. That arm Frank was currently closing up.

"Next patient!" He yelled.

Vivi stood in shock as the boy was lifted and stretchered into post-op.

"Oh, uh." She uttered a bit loudly.

"Yes Nurse?" Frank asked. She could already hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Um, huh." She found herself unable to speak. She knew, if she pointed out Frank's missed shrapnel, she would hear it. She could tell the man did not like to be told he made a mistake. She could also feel Margaret Houlihan's eyes on her, blazing.

"Nurse McCullough, you okay?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, Captain!" She exclaimed nervously. "Just a frog in my throat. Dry air you know."

"Take a lozenge then when you are off shift." Frank said. "Now prep this patient."

"Yes sir." She said a quietly. Inside, she was kicking herself. She might as well had injected the boy with bacteria due to her cowardice. Now his recovery was going to take longer thanks to her silence. All because she couldn't stand up to what she now considered a poor doctor.

What she didn't know was eyes belonging to two Captains were watching her closely.


	4. Will Someone Let Her Speak?

The night was long and exhausting. Just as the first light of dawn began to emerge did the surgical team at the 4077th finish their duty. No patient would be answering the call of death today. While many were in critical condition, if the medicine, rest, and physical therapies did their work, they would either be receiving a hospital room in Tokyo followed by a one way ticket back to the states.

The unfortunate few would be returned to the front where death watched from afar.

But Vivi was in a state of nerves. She checked on the boy Frank had left the shrapnel in and while he seemed okay for now, she knew it was not going to last. If that shrapnel did not come out, that soldier would be in the throes of fever within a day or so, if not sooner.

She walked out of post-op, on her way to Colonal Blake's tent, she knew she had to say something and only hoped that Major's Burn and Houlihan were not there.

She jumped when she felt an arm across her shoulders.

"Good work nurse." Vivi turned to see Hawkeye looking at her. He looked exhausted, even through his trademark crooked smile, some light blood spatter left on his scrubs.

"I'm actually impressed you were able to keep ole 'Ferret Face' calm." He said. "Burns usually cannot go one shift without insulting a nurse."

"Uh yeah." She said scratching the back of her neck. "He is a bit rough."

"So what's wrong." He asked.

She looked up at him.

"I saw it in the operating room." He said. "You froze when Burns had that kid moved. Nice save with the frog in the throat excuse though. Otherwise Hot Lips would have thrown you in a fire. She can't stand to see her precious Frank insulted. They try, but it's hardly a secret they knock boots."

"Oh." Vivi said. It surprised her a bit that Major Houlihan would be interested in a man like Frank Burns. But that was gossip, not the issue she was facing now.

"So what's happening kids." A voice yelled and Trapper caught up to them and once again another arm was thrown over her shoulders.

"Just complimenting Miss Vivi on her tact with ole pain in the rear."

"Ah yeah, good move there kid." Trap said. "But we can tell, something was eating at you back there! You going to tell Hawk and me or are we going to wait till we get to Henry's?"

Vivi sighed. She had thought she could conceal her emotions pretty well, but somehow these doctors could see through her surgical mask.

"I was going to Colonel Blake's just now." She said. "I guess you two are going to tag along whether or not I object."

"So smart." Hawkeye gushed.

"Please don't patronize me doctor." Vivi said with a smile.

"He wasn't." Trap said. "Besides we were heading to Henry's anyway and see if he'll share some his good booze with us."

"If you behave, perhaps we will share."

After the night Vivi had, a good belt was very welcome.

She approached the large tent and met with Radar at his desk. Hawk and Trap though just waltzed on in.

"I hate when they do that!" Radar complained. "Hi Lieutenant McCullough, come to see Colonel Blake?"

Vivi smiled. "Yes Radar."

"One moment."

Radar walked in and the usual mishap of words between he and Colonel Blake and Vivi was ushered in. Hawk and Trap were already seated pouring glasses of gin from Henry's liquor cabinet.

Vivi stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease, lieutenant." Colonel Blake said and extended his hand. It was a strong, warm handshake. "Glad to see you came. I know your first night here was quite the doozy."

"Nothing I couldn't handle sir." She said.

"Would you like a drink?" Henry said. "In celebration of your arrival here at the four o double seven."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Sorry it's not the finest in the land." He said as he opened the cabinet. "What's your poison?"

"Vodka, if you have it sir." She said.

"Ah a lady of refined taste." Hawk said.

Blake poured the drink and handed the glass to her. Though it wasn't the best, it quenched her thirst.

"Before we get to the fun facts about Miss Vivi." Trap said. "I think something is eating at her Henry."

Colonel Blake looked at her with such concern that Vivi needed another sip of her drink. She didn't know if underneath the fishing hat and vest if Henry was a Frank Burns in disguise and she needed to be ready.

"Well if something is bothering you, please go ahead."

"Uh, sir, first off let me say this hospital runs amazingly. When I was in Germany, there was at least one soldier every surgery that would not be making it home. The fact that every soldier that came in last night has a chance of survival is commendable."

"We do try our best." Henry said.

"Come Vivi spit it out!" Hawk pleaded. "You're about to explode."

Vivi knew she couldn't keep stalling.

She opened her mouth, but the sound was drowned out, by a familiar screech.

"COLONEL BLAKE!"

"Majors Houlihan and Burns here to see you sir." Radar shuffled in, but was nearly ran over by the two Majors in obvious annoyance who stomped to Blake's desk.

"Hey this was a private meeting!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Yeah, invitation only!" Trap yelled.

"Quiet, you two!" Margaret scolded. Then she saw Vivi, who was hanging her head in embarrassment. She stood at attention and went into Soldier Vivi though when Margaret approached her.

"Lieutenant McCullough, what are you doing here!" She bellowed.

"Sorry Ma'am, I was just meeting with Colonel Blake." She said. "He had offered I'd introduce myself after last night's surgery. I felt it best to do so now before we get hit with a new wave of patients. Colonel Blake is also my superior officer and it is important I presented myself now as a member of his staff."

"And I told you that Major Houlihan had given you all the information you needed." Burns interjected. "And I can smell the booze on your breath young lady! You have been drinking haven't you!?"

Jeez, even her own father wasn't this wound up and he had seen two wars.

"I cannot lie sir." She said. "Colonel Blake did offer me a drink and I accepted since I am off shift."

Burns crossed his arms.

"See, it's happening." He said to Major Houlihan. What did I tell you!? Here we go again, another wayward nurse."

If Soldier Vivi hadn't been in full mode, Civilian Vivi would have popped him in the nose. Vivi took her career seriously. Hell it wasn't just her career, it was her livelihood and it was already being sullied by this awful excuse for a surgeon.

"Enough Burns!" Blake said standing up. "If you haven't forgotten, Lieutenant McCullough showed excellent skill and tact in the operating room and for once you didn't see it necessary to find a flaw that you just had to announce to the staff."

"That alone calls for a drink." Hawkeye said reaching for the bottle.

"And seeing that she is not underage as her file shows", Henry continued; "And the fact she is not on duty, I highly doubt one celebratory drink would turn her into the Camp Lush."

"That's us." Trap said.

Frank snarled, but Margaret stepped in.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say it I can't not argue with the Colonel on that." Margaret said. "I did warn you earlier though lieutenant, army protocol is of highest priority, please do not let yourself be swayed by those who think they are above it."

She eyed Hawkeye and Trapper.

"Yes Ma'am." Vivi said tiredly.

"Now, Major Burns and I need to speak with Colonel Blake on a private matter, so you are dismissed."

But Burns couldn't help himself.

"You met Colonel Blake now, so amscray!" He hollered and pointed to the door.

"Hey she was here first!" Hawkeye argued. But Vivi felt defeated. She had had enough. No one was going to listen until that boy became sick.

"Yes Sir." She said with a weary salute and walked out of the office, past Radar who had hopped back to his desk after listening in on their conversation.

What she didn't know was two surgeons chased after her.

"Hey wait up Vivi." Hawk said as she walked out.

"Don't let those two intimidate you." Trap said catching. "Margaret might have been an army kid, but Frank is about as army as a toy soldier. He just acts that way really to get into her tent."

"Tell us, what is going on." Hawkeye said. "You don't have to be afraid."

The sincerity in his voice made Vivi stop and face them. She could see that beneath the exhaustion of the prior evening and the impending surge of alcohol, they both were concerned. She looked around and motioned them towards the Swamp.

They followed and once Vivi was sure that she was safe from prying ears, she began to speak.

"The kid Major Burns operated on, umm, Private Stanley." She said. "There's a good possibility he needs his arm re-opened."

"What for?" Hawk asked.

"Shrapnel." She said. "I don't think Major Burns got all of it out before he closed. I am almost positive there is more in there."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Trap asked. But Hawk gave him a look.

"Look I know I am just a nurse, but this is not my first time in an army hospital and I know shrapnel when I see it. But how could I say anything with him and Major Houlihan? I already know how Burns thinks of the nurses, and if Major Houlihan is as lovestruck as you say she is Captain Pierce, she won't listen to me."

"The stars in her eyes when she looks at him are more blinding than staring directly at the sun." Trap said.

Hawkeye motioned towards post-op.

"Come on, let's see if we got one more surgery before we hit the sack." He said.

* * *

While Burns and Houlihan gave Colonel Blake his daily talking to, Hawk and Trap brought the still unconscious Private Stanley into X-Ray. Vivi waited outside with bated breath.

When the scans developed, Trap put them under the light.

"Well I'll be." He said.

"She's right." Hawk said. While hard to see with the naked eye, a trained surgeon's eye could make out the tiny pieces of metal still lodged in the muscle of the private's arm.

"Vivi scrub up." Hawk said removing the x-ray from it's light. "You're assisting me. Trap, you mind the anesthesia! Klinger!"

Vivi had to do a double take when saw what appeared to be a thin, somewhat hairy nurse in what looked like a Red Cross nurse's gown. Except, this hairy nurse, was..a..man?

"Klinger, get this kid into the OR. Apparently Needle Nose didn't do a thorough sweep of this kid's minute bicep."

"Yes, Captain!" He said. As he worked the boy's bed he saw Vivi staring at him.

"Ah, you must be the new nurse." He said extending his hand. "Corporal Maxwell Klinger, soon to be Section 8 Corporal Klinger at your service!"

The words Section 8 made Vivi laugh as she shook his hand. Oh the wanna-be Section 8s. While rare, there were men out there that did everything they could to avoid going near any piece of a battlefront with the insanity defense. Unfortunately with the past war, Section 8s were more truth than fiction.

"Lieutenant Vivi McCullough, pleasure to meet you."

Klinger winked as he and the duty nurse moved Stanley into the OR and Vivi went to scrub up.


	5. Damn Respect

When word got around that once again Frank Burns had jeopardized the life of a patient, he of course met it with his usual tantrum. At Vivi's urging, Pierce and McIntyre did not tell them it was her that knew the boy still had shrapnel in his arm. They wanted to commend her in some way for her eagle eye, but she begged not to. They could see she valued staying on both Major Houlihan and Burns good side, wherever that was.

They did find it charming though when she worked alongside them in the OR. She was quiet as a mouse, did not partake of jokes, and always asked Major Houlihan's permission if she could speak freely.

"You know Vivi." Pierce said just as they finished up a patient. "You can enjoy being a part of the OR once in awhile."

"The OR is not for enjoyment Pierce." Burns said.

"With all do respect sir." Vivi said. "I do enjoy it."

"But you are so quiet my dear." McIntyre said. "We would love for you to say more than just scalpel or rib spreader."

"She nor the other nurses should not be indulging in conversation." Margaret said. "This is not recess on the playground after all."

"Now, now." Colonel Blake intervened. "As long as we keep it clean, then there is no harm in banter."

Vivi took the chance.

"I've always been like this sirs." She said. "My father always said I should lighten up a little in the operating room, especially when the surgery was easy. I don't know, I just find myself fixated on the patient."

"Ah." Pierce added. "A walking x-ray machine."

"That's exactly why my father calls me from time to time actually." Vivi said with a laugh, but subdued it when she caught Major Houlihan's eye.

"He always said if I could shrink myself I'd go into the body of the patient and find ever single thing that needed to be fixed."

"Yuck." Radar said handing a clipboard to Blake.

Vivi chuckled.

"It is silly isn't it?" She said.

"Then why did you not think of becoming a doctor yourself?" Trapper asked.

Vivi shrugged.

"Expensive and too much school." She said. "I love being a nurse. I was anxious to get in the field instead of sitting in a lecture hall and I didn't want to put a heavy financial burden on myself or my parents. My father has been the best teacher I could have anyway."

"Your dad is a doctor too?" Nurse Kellye asked.

Vivi nodded as began help Hawkeye plaster a soldier's arm.

"Military also." She said. "He was an army captain then a major in World War I and was promoted to Colonel just after World War II."

That perked up Margaret's attention.

"Must have been a strict childhood!" Kelleye exclaimed. Everyone knew Major Houlihan's upbringing was militaristic. To the point of too much.

Vivi shook her head.

"Not at all." She said. "He didn't bring the military home. He was always just dad and doctor to me."

Pierce looked down at her and through his mask smiled. It was about time someone brought a breath of fresh air to the place. And kept Hot Lips and Ferret Face quiet.

* * *

They finished up and soon after Vivi realized she was hungry. She made her way to the mess tent. Lunch was being served. She saw Klinger on KP duty.

"Ah the lovely Ms. McCullough." He said. He was wearing a pink dress with an apron and hairnet. "Care to partake of the day's feast?"

"Hello Klinger!" She said and looked down. It was brown mush and what appeared to be vegetables. She could have sworn she saw a few bubbles pop up.

"Stew?" She asked.

"I think it's supposed to be meatloaf." Klinger said picking at it. Vivi held out her tray and he slopped it on.

"Thanks Klinger." She said. "Pink really seems to be your color."

"I prefer powder blue." He said with a wink.

Vivi chuckled, grabbed a mug of coffee. Finding an empty table, she took a seat and like everyone else picked at her food.

"Mind if I sit here?" Vivi looked up and saw Nurse Kelleye. She was bit surprised as the nurses were not a fan of hers right now. After her first evening in the OR and Burns praising her and mocking them in his own way, she was not exactly the popular girl in school.

"Of course!" Vivi said.

"So what do you think of Korea so far?" Kelleye asked sitting down.

"Well it is what Radar told me it would be like when he came and got me at the air strip." She answered. "I appreciated the warning."

Kelleye gave a small smile.

"I do like it here though." She said. "Everyone has been really nice."

"You seemed to have your way with Major Burns." Kelleye said.

Ouch, the zinger. Vivi felt she deserved it.

Vivi shrugged.

"I can take the military too seriously sometimes." She said dancing her fork around the gravy on her tray.

She leaned in though.

"Can I be honest with you though?" She asked Kelleye.

Kelleye obliged.

"Major Burns is a complete and total jackass!" She whispered angrily. Kelleye blinked then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious." Vivi said but laughing herself. "I have never seen a more stick in the mud doctor. I'd really like to know who on earth gave him those clusters! He is the most obnoxius doctor I have ever worked with!"

Kelleye nearly fell off the bench as did Vivi. The other nurses came over to see what the noise was all about. When Kelleye told them privately of course, they too began laughing.

"What is all this racket about?" Major Houlihan yelled. Vivi and Kelleye stood up as the other nurses stood at attention.

"We can hear you laughing all the way in post-op!" She continued. "What must be so hilarious that you have to cackle so!"

The nurses were at a loss.

"Forgive me Major." Vivi suddenly said. "I was telling the other nurses about a joke General Patton had said in Stars and Stripes a few months ago! That one about the soldier who thought a donket was a horse. He sure knows how to boost morale. Did you see it?"

Major Houlihan looked at Vivi and the other girls who were nodding their heads.

"Yes, actually." She said. "I did see it. It was quite funny. But please do keep it down. You are nurses, you are supposed to show maturity!"

"Yes major." The girls said. Major Houlihan then left the mess.

All the nurses looked at each other and began giggling. Vivi had not only saved their hides, but prevented a Major Houlihan tongue lashing.

Nurse Able tapped Vivi on the shoulder and motioned her head toward the table she and the other nurses had been sitting at. The new nurse had earned her place with them.

* * *

If only camraderie could last more than horror. Vivi would see it soon enough. A few nights later ambulances began filling the compound, but it was not soldiers this time. It was villagers whose homes had been shelled by enemy fire. They came pouring in bloody and in agonizing pain.

But the worst part of it all was soon to come.

A young Korean girl on a stretcher was being lifted off of an ambulance. She was screaming and crying, but not from the mangled arm she endured.

She was placed on the ground and Pierce called for Vivi to assist. Bone was protruding from the skin of her arm.

"Blood pressure 129/80." Vivi said.

"That's way too high we gotta calm her down." Pierce said and ordered for a tranquilizer.

Suddenly the girl began to speak. Vivi heard the familiar Korean vocabulary and her heart stopped.

"She's asking where her parents are." Vivi said aloud.

Pierce turned to her.

"You understand Korean?" He asked.

Vivi nodded as they got the girl into pre-op.

"A little." She said. "A Korean shop owner back home taught me some of the language.

"Vivi." Hawkeye said. "We need you to scrub up, but can you try to also get the patients relaxed? They don't trust us and can become resistant?"

Vivi nodded.

"Good, start with her." He said pointing to the child. Vivi looked down and began to stroke her hair. Vivi spoke to her calmly.

_"It is going to be all right."_ She said in Korean. _"You are safe here."_

The girl looked at the strange woman who was working with the doctor with the dark hair.

_"You speak Korean?"_ She asked.

Vivi nodded.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Ae-Cha."_

_"That's a pretty name." Mine is Vivi. I am a nurse. You were hurt and the doctor here is going to make it better."_

Ae-Cha felt herself grow tired.

_"I feel sleepy."_ She said. _"You won't hurt me?"_

Vivi shook her head.

_"We are going to make you better."_ She said. _"We just gave you some medicine to help you sleep while we fix you up."_

_"Mother and father will be here too?"_

Vivi did not have an answer to that one.

_"Just close your eyes now."_ She said.

An anesthesia mask was put on Ae-Cha and she was asleep.

"Good job nurse." Pierce said.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

Everyone looked up to see Burns fighting with a Korean man on his table. He was yelling, trying to prevent Burns from sticking him with a needle. Pierce eyed Vivi and she made her way over.

_"Relax, relax.."_ She urged the man.

_"He is going to kill me!"_ He yelled. _"I will not let him!"_

_"He won't kill you."_ Vivi said. _"He is a doctor."_

_"He is an American! They destroyed our village"_

_"We are not those Americans."_ She said._ She saw an instrument pan with the red cross on it and showed him._

_"See?"_ She said. _"Not soldiers. Doctors."_

_"He wants to poison me!"_ He said pointing to Burns who was glaring at him.

_"It's not poison."_ Vivi said. "It's medicine. "_It makes you sleep."_

She took a cursory glance at his injuries.

_"We need you to sleep, otherwise when we try to operate on you, you will be in more pain. Both of your legs are broken. We can't fix them unless you are completely still. "_

He looked at Vivi. It didn't occur to him that she was an American speaking his language.

_"If you don't let us operate, your legs will get worse and if it comes to that, we will have no choice but to separate them from you. Do you want that to happen where you might not be able to walk anymore? It will happen if you do not let us help you."_

Vivi gave him a pleading look. The peasant man felt he could trust her. The angry doctor not so much. He nodded and Vivi helped him lie back down.

_"This doctor is no better than a dog."_ He said as the anesthetic began to take effect. _"I can see it, he is an awful man."_

Vivi chuckled.

_"Please, I like dogs. Calling him a dog would be an insult to them."_ She said. _"I prefer calling him a cow's behind."_

The peasant man let out an almost drunken laugh and was out within moments.

"Finally." Burns said. "No good beggar. Shouldn't be operating on these commies anyway."

Vivi just glared at him and went back to assisting Hawkeye.

* * *

It was a very rough night. Thankfully there were that many soldiers in post-op so they were able to fill the beds with the injured villagers.

Vivi had taken an interest to Ae-Cha and found herself monitoring the girl. She could have been no more than thirteen. She was a bright girl and had a shy smile.

_"You need to eat."_ Vivi said to her as she saw the food tray still full.

_"Not hungry."_ Ae-Cha said.

_"If you do not eat."_ Vivi said. _"You will get sick."_

Ae-Cha looked at Vivi.

_"I will eat when I know where mother and father are."_

Vivi sighed. She had been questioning the other villagers when Ae-Cha was asleep. No one knew where her parents had gone during the shelling. Ae-Cha herself had been had been in a nearby field when it happened. The explosion and the impact of the shelling had thrown her backwards and knocked her unconscious. She only started to awaken when she had been loaded onto the ambulance.

"Attention, attention." The voice from the camp's intercom. "All staff to compound, ambulances coming."

"They don't quit do they?" Vivi said to herself. She patted Ae-Cha's hand and headed out.

* * *

"What do you got?" McIntyre said.

"Not many." The driver said. "Few villagers from that shelling two nights ago. Found them when we were combing the area. Some were alive when we got to them."

"Some?" McIntyre asked.

The driver shook his head.

"Didn't make it on the way here." He said as stretchers were being unloaded. Vivi and McIntyre began to work when suddenly a scream rang out.

Everyone looked up to see Ae-Cha. She had somehow snuck out of her cot and came outside.

_"MAMA, PAPA!"_ She screamed and ran to the cots where a Korean man and woman lay motionless.

Vivi ran after her with McIntyre at her heels. She checked for a pulse on Ae-Cha's father while McIntyre on her mother. Shrapnel from the shelling had obliterated their aortas and lungs.

They were dead.

Ae-Cha was shaking Vivi's arm.

_"Fix them, fix them!"_ She yelled in Korean. _"Make them better! You are nurse and he is doctor. You do that!"_

Vivi fought the urge to cry.

_"I'm sorry."_ She said. _"They are gone. We cannot bring them back."_

Ae-Cha looked at Vivi in pure shock.

_"No, no no!"_ She yelled punching at Vivi with her good arm and then she collapsed on her mother. She was in hysterics.

Vivi stroked Ae-Cha's hair.

_"You cry Ae-Cha."_ She said. _"You cry as much as you need."_

Ae-Cha felt the warm hand of the nurse and fell into her arms. Vivi held her and rocked her gently.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

Vivi's blood boiled the minute she heard that familiar shrill.

"Kid lost her parents Frank." Trapper said. "Think she's got a right to be upset."

Frank straightened a little.

"Well she doesn't have to be so loud about it." He said. "It's war, she should be used to it by now. Her people are the ones who caused all this after all."

That was it.

"MAJOR BURNS, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT!?"

Everyone turned and saw an enraged Genevieve McCullough. She had released Ae-Cha into the arms of the duty nurse.

He approached her.

"What did you say, NURSE!?"

"I said." She said in a voice shaking with anger. "Please show some damn respect. That girl is only thirteen years old and just now she saw the dead bodies of the parents she had hoped would be found alive. If she wants to scream and cry and do all but tear up the camp, she is in her right to do so."

"Now you wait just a moment here!"

"You may have contempt for these people Major." Vivi interrupted. "And yes, they are people. But we are strangers on their land, taking their property and our military that you so wonderfully praise was responsible for the deaths of those two laying on the ground. We are medical personnel, not soldiers, as much as you wish you were!"

"Vivi." Hawkeye had emerged from his bunk just after a liasion with a pretty nurse when saw the calm Vivi now giving the Major a verbal lashing. He knew she could be in huge trouble as much as he was enjoying this.

"I will not let you, Major Burns, insult that child any further. She is not a red, she is not Korean soldier. She is now an orphan. If you cannot show respect for her grief, then you are no better than the enemies our soldiers are fighting."

"THAT IS ENOUGH LIEUTENANT MCCULLOUGH!" Major Houlihan yelled, but Vivi ignored her too.

"Nurse McCullough." Burns said angrily. "You have just crossed a very serious line. You better believe that when Colonel Blake gets wind of this, no even better General Hammond, he will make sure you never serve in a military hospital again! You will be stripped of all your medals and titles. You'll be lucky if you will have a dollar to your pension."

Vivi chuckled.

"I served my country before Korea." She said. "Unlike you I do not need the accolades to prove it. I will take any punishment you and as well as you Major Houlihan give. But don't think for a moment Major Burns that I regret my actions."

"You are on report Nurse." Major Houlihan said sternly. "You are restricted to quarters until we figure out a suitable reprimand."

"Yes Major." Vivi said and headed to her bunk.

Silence was all that followed her.


	6. Hello General Hammond

"Oh come on Henry, you can't let them do this to her!"

"So she put Burns in his place, so what!? Give her a slap on the wrist!"

Henry Blake sat his desk puffing at his cigar. He too had seen Vivi's actions and while he should have intervened, he couldn't. Something was telling him not to.

"I don't even want to do that." Henry said. "But Burns and Houlihan want her gone."

"I don't think Margaret wants her gone." Trap said.

Henry and Hawkeye turned to him.

"I saw it." Trap said. "She felt for Vivi and the kid, but then Frank blows his horn and she's back to Hot Lips."

Henry stubbed out his cigar.

"How is the kid by the way?" Henry asked.

"A mess." Hawkeye said. "Not only is she refusing to eat, but she keeps asking for Vivi."

"We had to put her on a feeding tube." Trap said.

"The other nurses are trying to help, but Vivi is the only one she wants."

"Think Sydney Freeman should come around?" Henry asked. "Counsel the girl?"

"But we would still need a translator and Vivi is the only one in camp who can help."

"SIR!" Radar said.

"What is it Radar?"

"General Hammond here to see you!" He said nervously.

Henry all but jumped from his desk.

"THE GENERAL!" Henry yelled. "NOW!?"

"Apparently he is making a surprise visit on the count of Majors Houlihan and Burns!"

"OH BY GOLLY!"

Hawkeye and Trapper just sat there as in walked the portly Brigadier General Hamilton Hammond with Houlihan and Burns trailing after him.

Henry could become such a blundering fool when it came to the higher ups.

"Henry." The general said saluting.

Henry saluted in turn while Hawk and Trap just gave a subtle touch of the forehead.

"I hear you have a spirited nurse." He said. Hawk got up and let him sit.

"Spirited!" Burns said. "She is a downright little brat!"

"Ah yes, Major Burns cannot stand when people besides him throw a tantrum." Hawk said.

"She was completely insubordinate and rude." Margaret added. "It disappoints me because she showed so much promise."

"She still shows promise." Trap said.

"And then some!" Hawk added. "You're just upset Frank, because she told you what for and she was right!"

"Cool it you two." Henry whispered.

"I demand she be sent away and stripped of all her medals and standings." Burns said. "And her pension of course!"

"Now listen everyone." Henry said. "I'm sorry General Hammond that you are involved in this. Lieutenant McCullough just ruffled some feathers. It happens from time to time."

"Ruffled some feathers, unbelievable." Margaret said. "See General we felt it best you to handle this situation. Otherwise Colonel Blake would probably promote her to Captain."

"On stop it Margaret!" Hawk yelled. "That nurse has been the closest you have had to one not being manipulated by the likes of me and Trap. She obeys your every command, she salutes, she hardly utters a word in OR unless she has your permission! You should be here with us defending her instead of Burns!"

"General, Lieutenant McCullough is military grade through and through." Trap said to Hammond. I mean she has been sitting on the edge of her bed for the last three days when she is not on duty, which has been reduced to bed pan cleaning and has not argued it one bit. She knew what she did and was prepared to take the punishment."

"Which she should not have done in the first place!" Burns yelled.

"General, I am sorry." Henry said.

"No, no let them speak." He said watching the commotion.

"She only did it because you thought it best to mock a girl whose parents were lying dead in the compound. Trap pointed at Frank. " And Vivi was right, how dare you insult that poor kid while she is hysterical! Korean or not, she needed compassion, which Vivi gave, not your big mouth! "

"By the way General Hammond, did you happen to know that Vivi speaks Korean?" Hawk added. "She was the only one who could comfort that child. But the Majors here added further punishment to Vivi banning her from seeing the girl who is throwing her own protest. She won't eat a thing."

"She speaks Korean?" Hammond asked.

"She learned it back in the states, from a shopkeeper she said."

"I bet she's a Red." Frank yelled. "That's why she is here and why defends those no good commie louses!"

"Those commie louses could probably perform better surgery than you Mr. Stitch and Go!" Hawk yelled.

He turned to Trap.

"Tell 'em Hawk."

"Henry, General." Hawk said. "We had causalities on the night Vivi first came here. She has been so lucky to be assigned to assist Major Burns. Well, a few nights ago how Vivi said she was considered a walking X-Ray Machine?"

Henry nodded.

"She is." He said. "Her first night, Vivi noticed Burnsy here left a chunk of shrapnel in a kid's arm. But being the good little soldier she was, she did feel it best to not go against her commanding officer."

Margaret gave him a look while Burns gaped.

"You said that was you who noticed it Pierce?" She said. "When you took him to X-ray on your shift."

"We lied." Trap said.

"Vivi tried to tell you Henry, but then when these two barged in to give you their daily scolding, Vivi gave up."

"So she told you two instead?" Hammond asked.

"Who else could she go to?"

"She could have told me!" Margaret said.

"Oh right." Pierce said. "And know that you would believe Burns over a her and lose your respect? You are lucky Margaret that there is at least one nurse in this place that actually believes in your rhetoric. She just doesn't let it consume her."

"And it just happens to be the one you are ready to throw to the wolves." Trap said.

Margaret was speechless. Not only was Vivi a good nurse, Vivi actually cared about her opinion? She actually valued her belief in the military?

"Boy Howdy." Henry said sitting down.

"You haven't heard the howdy." Hawk said. "Vivi requested we did not mention her name if the subject came up. She did not want the credit, as much as she deserved it. The only thing she cared about was keeping herself safe in the eyes of Houlihan and Burns here."

"And the one time she goes against them, or rather you, Burns, for a damn good reason." Trap said. "They think her dirt. Like Hawk said, you should be here defending her Margaret. God knows she has done it once or twice for you."

Burns could see Margaret was faltering.

"Don't listen to them Major." He said. "They are just trying to play you for a fool."

"The only fool here is you, Burns." Hawk said. "Go ask her Margaret, or ask the nurses, or the other doctors if you don't believe us."

"SHE WAS INSUBORDINATE TO AN OFFICER!" Burns yelled. "SHE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED."

"She's been punished enough."

Everyone turned to see Henry looking at them with serious eyes.

"I agree." General Hammond said.

"GENERAL!"

"Oh come off it Burns!" He yelled. "In light of this new evidence I see no further action needs to be taken in the reprimanding of Lieutenant McCullough. Yes, she acted in haste, but it was also an emotional moment. Lord knows the death of a child's parents can be tough on anyone around."

"But, but." Frank stuttered.

"And if I were you Major Burns." The general continued. "I would operate on your patients more carefully. The sheer fact that a nurse can notice shrapnel instead of the surgeon does not bode well for your reputation.

Trap and Hawk grinned.

"So she can return to duty?" Hawk asked. "Regular duty?"

Hammond nodded.

"HA HA!" Trap laughed clapping his hands.

"And duty means now." Hawk said. "There's a little girl who is literally dying to see her!"

They all but ran out of the room.

"I would like to meet this nurse." Hammond said. "Major Houlihan?"

Margaret looked at him.

"Would you care to join me?" He said extending his arm. Margaret smiled a little and took it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." He whispered to her. "The fact that she respects you shows me what a fine job you are doing."

Of course he would hope for a liaison with her later, but in that moment he wasn't trying to get into her tent. He knew Margaret got a lot of flack for her hard charging personality, but it was part of what made the 4077 so successful. It came with the job. He just wished she didn't support Frank Burns so much.

"Oh general!" Henry said. "Hold on a minute, I'll join you!"

Frank Burns was left alone in Henry's office. He was seething. That nurse had all but made a mockery of him and worst yet, she had all but weaseled her way out of punishment, at least in the way he saw fit.

One way or another, she would pay.


	7. Vivi Comes Clean

Vivi was all too happy to be relieved of her punishment and was Ae-Cha's side immediately. The girl had become very ill thanks to her hunger strike, but smiled when she saw Vivi.

_"I thought you left me?"_ She asked.

Vivi sighed.

_"I was in a little trouble is all." _She said.

Ae-Cha frowned.

_"Because of me?"_ She asked.

Vivi shook her head.

_"No, not because of you, but you need to start eating." _She said. "You need to get well."

Ae-Cha just looked at her, but her eyes began closing.

Vivi turned to Pierce and McIntyre.

"You said there was someone who can speak to her?" She asked.

"Staff psychiatrist." Hawk said. "Sydney Freedman."

"Joins us for our Wednesday poker nights." Trap said.

"Considering the fight she has put up with." Vivi said. "I don't think it would be a bad idea, if it was something you two recommended?"

"Thankfully." Trap said. "It's Wednesday today. He should be here in a few hours, but I'll see if he can come earlier."

"Thanks Dr. McIntyre." Vivi said.

"It's Trapper." He said with a smile and left to call the psychiatrist.

Hawkeye sat down next to Vivi.

"I am sure you are thinking I shouldn't take such interest in a child." She said. "Considering she will be in good hands soon at Sister Theresa's. I'm a nurse, I should act like one."

"I wasn't thinking that at all." He said.

Vivi turned to him.

"I was thinking how brave you were to stand up for her and risk your whole career because of Burns." He said. "You ARE a nurse, but your compassion goes further."

"I know it's not supposed to." She said. "I know I am not supposed to let them get under my skin. With the soldiers, they are older, but they don't know what they got themselves into. Sometimes giving them the bitter truth brings out the demons as I have seen you do. With Ae-Cha, it's different. Bitter truth stared her in the face when she saw her parents lying dead. Treating her like a soldier would probably destroy her. If defending her ruined my military career, I was willing to take the chance."

She sighed.

"It was stupid of me to go against Majors Burns." She said. "But the sheer fact he could not look past his own ego, it practically sickened me. If it was a soldier, I stay out of it. But a child, just, how could he?"

Hawkeye looked at Vivi's pleading eyes.

"Frank Burns, like you said, only sees accolades." Hawkeye said. "He can be a good guy and dare I say it doctor, but he doesn't see this war for what it is. He sees his nights with Houlihan, promotions, money, people kissing his feet. Somehow he can tune out the gore, but in doing that refuses to see anything else outside his own narcissism"

Vivi nodded.

"I am sure I lost Major Houlihan's respect." She said. "I could never live up to her expectations now."

"Why do you care anyway?" Hawkeye asked. "You're a good nurse, why do you feel as if you can't do anything without Margaret's say so? After what happened I would think she lost your respect."

"You don't understand." She said. "When I joined the military nearly ten years ago, it was like a wake up call. I enjoyed the discipline, the hard work. It was like I had been too carefree and the military readied me for what I would soon see. Major Houlihan just wants us to see the war for its seriousness. Take pride that we were chosen for such a task. Most of all she has to prove herself. She's the head nurse, but sometimes I think we forget that. I think she worked so hard to get to be where she is, that she fears it could be easily taken away.

She stood up.

"I don't blame her." Vivi said. "You and Trap make it easy, in a good way, to ease the burden of war. So much so I think she fears that the nurses will one day start up a coup and demand that you two take her place. Think about it Hawk, a woman can easily be replaced, especially a nurse, a male doctor, not so much."

Hawk watched as she left post-op. He hadn't thought of that before about Hot Lips fearing being usurped. It was quite a revelation.

* * *

Vivi found Dr. Sydney Freedman a very professional man and psychiatrist. A fellow New Yorker, his dry humor was great, but his advice and help was greater she would soon find out.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents Ae-Cha." He said. "And you are allowed to hurt, but you can't let that hurt take over you."

Ae-Cha just turned her head.

_"He's a doctor?"_ She asked Vivi.

_"Yes."_ She said. _"He talks to people who are sad. He fixes pain, but in a different way."_

_"I talk to you."_

Vivi smiled and relayed the message to Sydney.

_"Yes, but he talks to people even better."_

_"Nurse McCullough talks to you yes."_ He said. _"But I came here especially for you. I wanted to talk to you."_

Ae-Cha looked at Vivi.

_"Will he yell at me, like that doctor."_ She pointed and low and behold it was Major Burns writing something down on a patient's chart. _"He yells a lot, makes the soldiers mad or even sad. I saw one cry."_

_"No, no."_ Vivi said soothingly. _"Doctor Freedman is not at all like him."_

"She thinks you will treat her like Major Burns does to some of the patients." Vivi told him.

"Not at all Ae-Cha." He said. "Nothing you say will make me mad. Believe me I get yelled at more."

He then turned to Vivi.

"The day I act like Major Burns will be the day I eat my diplomas." He asked.

Vivi giggled. Ae-Cha looked up at her with questioning eyes and Vivi relayed the joke. Ae-Cha smiled.

_"See."_ Vivi said. "He's a good doctor."

The hour went by with Sydney helping Ae-Cha work out her grief. He told her it was okay to cry, to mourn, but not to keep it to herself. She was worn by the time the session ended and soon she was asleep.

Sydney and Vivi tip-toed out of post-op.

"Once she is at Sister Theresa's." He said. "I'll try to see her when I can. No doubt it will be awhile before she can be able to move ahead."

Vivi kicked a pebble.

"I can't imagine what is going through her." She said. "Seeing your parents like that then having no where to go."

"The way you are with her." Sydney said. "You don't avoid the subject. Like you know what it is like?"

Vivi shrugged.

"Sort of." She said.

"Care to tell?" He asked stopping. "I heard you had quite the blow out at Major Burns. You really put your tuckus on the line."

"Who told you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just about everyone in the camp when I got here." He said. "You're quite the celebrity."

Vivi rubbed her neck.

"I guess a session for me is in order huh?" She said. "Under command?"

He shook his head.

"More like humoring a guy?" He said.

Vivi led him to her tent.

* * *

"Buchenwald huh?" He said as he sat across from her holding his cap in his hands. "God, you have seen it all."

Vivi looked at him.

"You're Jewish, correct?" She said.

"Isn't it obvious." He said with a smile.

"Was your family, there?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"We came over in the 1800s." He said. "I was early in residency though when the refugees started coming. Counseled a few, practically threw up afterwards from hearing the horror."

He looked at Vivi.

"But you saw it." He said. "First hand."

Vivi nodded.

"Still bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked.

Vivi couldn't lie as much as she wanted to.

"The nightmares stopped when I was back in the states." She said. "But now, they are more frequent."

"What do you dream about?"

"All of it." She said. "Except this time, it's more, macabre, like a horror movie. It's like the prisoners are walking around in the blue striped clothes that hang off them, black smoke coming out of their eyes and mouths that almost take up their entire face. That smoke, it envelopes me. Then I see the children. They just are lying there, dead, pointing."

Sydney stayed quiet as she continued.

"Then, there was the gas chamber." She said. "It was abandoned, but when I dream, people come out of it, naked, but their skin melting, they keep coming toward me. They speak but their words are inaudible."

She hung her head.

"Why didn't we do more?" She asked. "I think that's what they are trying to tell me. Where were you? Why couldn't you stop this?"

Tears began falling.

"And when you look at Ae-Cha." He asked gently. "Do you see those children?"

Vivi nodded.

"There was a little girl." She said. "No more than Ae-Cha's age, maybe younger. I guess she had been spared somehow. I was told that older girls were made to work instead of being sent to the gas with their mothers. Her name was Freya. She clung to me as we treated her. The poor girl was so sick with typhus and starvation. Nothing we gave would stay in her system. We were covered from head to toe in scrubs and masks as we cleaned the mess and her."

"Did she make it?" Sydney asked.

Vivi gasped and shook her head.

"She died." She said. "A week or so after we brought her in. She cried for her mother and father a lot, but sometimes would perk up when I would read to her or just sit with her as we cleaned her. I thought maybe she had a chance. But her organs were too far gone for recovery. Treating her, even as carefully and slowly as we did couldn't stop the shock of introducing medicine and nutrition into her failing body."

She wiped her eyes.

"We had a lot of children like that." Vivi said. "We buried them as best we could. I think what's worse is that they died alone. They are right though."

"Who is right?" Sydney asked.

"The ghosts or demons or whatever I see in these dreams." She said. "Where were we, how could anyone be so blind? In those days, the soldiers started bringing around civilian Germans to show what happened. Showed the dead bodies, the destruction. They would cry, scream, try to run, faint, vomit. They kept pleading that they did not know, but how is that true?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Then I heard our guys weren't being so civil." She said. "They were plundering around, talks of rape. I knew they were checking for Nazis in the cities, but I didn't know they were also taking advantage. Supposed to be this great, admirable country, yet even our soldiers can't show common decency."

"Is that why you yelled at Burns?" Sydney asked. "Because he wasn't being civil to Ae-Cha, like one of our soldiers when they were on foreign land?"

Vivi nodded.

"He accused her people of starting this war." She said. "That she was born Korean that it was automatically a black mark against her. That her screaming for her dead parents was a nuisance. The children at Buchenwald screamed because like Ae-Cha they were now orphans. No one knew where their parents were and some were like Ae-Cha, lying there alongside their dead mothers and fathers. What gives him the right to treat people the way he does and not expect reprimand or hell, disagreement!"

"Did any of the soldiers at the concentration camp act like Burns did Vivi?" He asked.

Vivi sighed.

"Not like Burns sees her." She said. "I think what they saw angered them more than anything. It was the civilians outside the camp they went after. If they weren't going after Nazis hiding in the city they made sure to take advantage of the women and girls. I think maybe that is what I fear for Ae-Cha and wish to protect her. Burns may see her as dirt, but soldiers could see her as a commodity, so I have heard."

Sydney nodded.

"You can't blame yourself, though, for not being able to save the prisoners in the concentration camp. You may be feeling some sort of guilt and the dreams are a unconscious manifestation of that. Coming to Korea, seeing what happens to these boys and then Ae-Cha, it brings it all back to the surface. You wish you could have saved her parents, you wish you stop the soldiers and people like Burns from abusing the people, but your hands are tied."

"My father was there too." She said. "He was a surgeon, a captain like Pierce and McIntyre. His division came in just after mine did."

"How did he take it all?"

"Like anyone normal person would." She said. "Took care of the patients then drank whatever hooch he could get and pass out. Get up and do it all again the next day even with a bad hangover. I smoked. I can be a social drinker, but hangovers tend to incapacitate me."

"Do you two talk about what happened in Germany?" Sydney asked.

Vivi shook her head.

"My mother was already frightened for her family in Italy with Mussolini. " She said. "We didn't want to scare her further, but thankfully her family was spared. Our letters home were pretty scripted, just taking care of the soldiers and the German landscape. It was only when reporters and newspapers starting coming in that my mother saw we were lying through our teeth. When we came home though, she too didn't bring it up."

She looked out her bunk window.

"Vivi, you are an extremely strong woman." Sydney said. "You have the compassion of a mother with the military persona of a seasoned, fatherly general. As admirable as that it, it can also be your downfall. You hide a lot of yourself because you fear retribution, but by hiding yourself you also become a ticking time bomb when the likes of Frank Burns enters your peripheral vision."

"I can't be like everyone else and go against my superior officers on a regular basis, especially Major Houlihan." She said.

"No one says you have to." He said. "But you respect them so much that you don't respect yourself enough. You yelling at Frank Burns was you yelling at the Nazis for the Holocaust. At America for not intervening when you should have. You couldn't speak up in Germany, so you did here in Korea for Ae-Cha.

He took a breath

"You dream those victims are blaming you for their deaths. You carry a burden of guilt that you shouldn't be. You didn't create Buchenwald, you didn't hurt those people. You being unable to save them was not your fault. You not being able to save Ae-Cha's parents was not your fault either."

"I know that." She said. "But what Burns said..."

"Is what Burns believes." He interrupted. "But you can't let him bother you either. You can't change him. He's going to spout his rhetoric and bigotry whether anyone is listening or not. But you can't risk yourself for the likes of him. I mean, he looks at me and my profession as a quack. Even has said so to my face. But I know who I am and you need to know who you are."

Vivi looked at him.

"Who am I?" She asked.

"That my dear." He said standing up and putting his cap on. "You need to figure out for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a poker game to attend."

Then he left.


End file.
